


kiss the girl [under the sea]

by echokomfloukru



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girls Kissing, human!rosaline, mermaid au, mermaid!isabella, title inspired by the little mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: The one thing Rosaline was not expecting to happen was to fall in love with a mermaid.





	kiss the girl [under the sea]

Rosaline followed the curvy trail until she reached the docks, kicking off her shoes and letting her feet dangle above the still water. Coming to their beach house used to be her favorite thing. But now it she felt suffocated by all the longing memories.

Livia was in the kitchen, cooking with their father and she wished she could pretend to be a normal, happy family. But she couldn't.

She picked up some rocks and began to throw it across the water. She was not expecting one of them to come flying back at her.

She scuttered away just in time, looking around in bewilderment.

A head rose from under the water, glaring at her, “It's very impolite to throw things, you know?”

The _girl?_ placed the remaining rocks at her foot, haughty look still in place.

Rosaline squinted as she saw something glimmer in the water.

“Is that—”

The girl nodded, smiling proudly, “Yes, it's my tail. Isn't it pretty? I decorated it myself.”

The tail come out of the water, giving Rosaline a better view. That was definitely a tail attached to a girl. (A very beautiful girl, she might add)

“You're a mer–mer?”

The girl rolled her eyes as if Rosaline was the most incompetent person she ever met.

“Say it with me: mermaid.”

Rosaline ran to back to the house, locking herself in her room. That didn't actually happen. She was sleep deprived. Yeah, that was it.

* * *

She heads to the dock with a bag of gummy worms in her pocket. Fish loved worms and mermaids were fish, right? She wasn't really sure if what she was real or not, but she would find out.

She sat at the docks must like she did before. She took off her sandals and crossed her legs at the ankles. She grabbed a handful of worms and tossed them into the water one by one. It was better than rocks.

It didn't take long for her to get some company.

The girl munched down on the candy happily, “Was is this?”

“Gummy worms? Do you want some more?”

The mermaid, she would never get use to that, nodded eagerly and Rosaline handed her the rest of them, eyes floating to the sparkly tail.

Her new friend must've noticed her staring because in the next second she asked: 

“Do you want to touch it?”

Rosaline nodded and reached out with shaky hands. She shrieked as she touched it, pulling her hand away quickly.

“It's so slimey.”

The mermaid smiled gratefully, “Thank you. I rub it with kelp twice a day. My turn.”

Rosaline was not expecting her foot to be grabbed roughly. The girl inspected her foot closely, unknowingly tickling Rosaline.

“What are these called?”

“Toes.”

“Toes,” she echoed as she played with each of them, “they're so cute.”

“So, you're really a mermaid?”

That question earned her a nod.

“But how?”

She got a sigh this time, “Hasn't anyone told you about the seabirds and dolphins?”

Rosaline gives her a look, deciding to a change of subject would be best.

“Have you never seen ‘people’ before?”

“Yes, but, never this close up before. Father permits it. He's too busy grooming my brother for the crown to pay attention to me.”

“Grooming? Crown?”

The mermaid smiles, teeth shining under the moon, “Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you. My name is Princess Isabella and my father is king of the seven seas.”

Rosaline would love to blame this on some poor delusion.

“Tell me more.”

And Isabella does.

* * *

“You know all about me, yet I know nothing about you.”

Rosaline smiles a little. Not many people ask her that and actually mean it.

She talks about Livia, her dad, her cousin Juliet, and—her mother.

Isabella nods in understanding.

“I lost my mother too. Those damn Montague sharks.”

Rosaline tries to remember what she can from that. Apparently, Montagues and Capulets were sharks who hated each other.

“Do you ever wish things could be normal for us?”

Isabella laughs out loud at that.

“My dear Rosaline, my life has never been normal.”

Rosaline's heart aches at the underlying pain in her tone.

“Normal is overrated anyway. I like you just the way you are.”

Isabella's eyes hold an air of something Rosaline can't describe ad their eyes lock, but it makes her breath catch. She almost curses when her dad calls her back in for dinner.

“I'll be back tomorrow.”

“I'll be waiting.”

* * *

Livia corners her at the door, “And who were you talking to, dear sister?”

She puts on her best dumbfounded look, “What are you talking about?”

“Oooh, she must be special if you're holding out on me.”

Rosaline rolls her eyes playfully, “You don't know what you're talking about, Liv.”

Her sister point an accusatory finger at her, “I know exactly what I'm talking about. Mark my words, I will find out.”

Was her sister always this dramatic?

“Let me know when you do.”

* * *

Isabella is already there when she heads to the docks the next night.

She smiles dangerously and Rosaline shivers a little. It was cold outside.

“Want to go for a swim?”

Rosaline doesn't even think it over before she's tearing off her shirt and diving under water.

Isabella smiles and swims around her. She grabs on to her hand and let's Isabella lead the way. They shoot through the water and Rosaline looks around in awe.

They stop outside a pair of golden gates. Sharks, seahorses, and even whales swim past them without a care.

_“This is my home. We can't go further than this, though.”_

Rosaline jumps back at the voice in her head.

_“Merpeople communicate telepathically. Do you want to go back up?”_

Rosaline gives a small nod. Isabella takes her hand once more and they shoot back up.

Rosaline takes a deep breath as soon as her head pops out of the water and shakes her water out of her face.

Isabella is tense next to her and Rosaline frowns.

“What's wrong?”

Isabella shrugs, “Was it not fun for you? You wanted to leave so soon.”

Rosaline moves so she's face to face with the princess.

“It was perfect.”

_There goes that look again._

* * *

On the last day, Rosaline is overcome with sadness.

They're leaving in the morning and she probably won't see Isabella for a long time.

Isabella picks up her sullen mood, easily, “Everything okay?”

Rosaline shakes her head, “I'm leaving tomorrow. We won't see each other for awhile.”

Isabella sinks under the water some more, “Oh.”

Rosaline nods with a sigh, “I wish I could come with you.”

She's too stuck in her thoughts to notice Isabella reaching for her. She ends up in the water with Isabella's lips on hers. 

Isabella pulls back slowly, eyes open and full of vulnerability. (Has Rosaline mentioned how beautiful she is?)

“Will you return?”

“I'll be back next summer.”

“I'll be waiting.”

Rosaline likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> there is no way Isabella is straight. okay!!!! my babe is a gay have you seen the way she looks at Rosaline. there is no heterosexual explanation for that. Princess Isabella is a lesbian pass it on. anyway hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
